


Показалось

by silverymouse



Category: Merlin (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/M, Horror, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За Мерлином начинает охоту новое магическое создание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Показалось

  


  
  


«Иди к себе, Мерлин», - слова Артура все еще эхом отзывались в голове, приглушая окружающие звуки. Голова зудела настойчивой болью, а внутри словно рос ком, увеличивался с каждым шагом, впитывая все его страхи, опасения, плохие предчувствия и чувство вины, которое с годами никуда не желало исчезать. Мерлин устало провел рукой по лицу и прибавил шаг.   
  
Пустой коридор в это время суток был совершенно обычным явлением. Часть замка, негласно принадлежавшая Мерлину, редко привлекала слуг. Особенно по ночам. Мерлин скосил взгляд на стену и нахмурился – факелы горели через один. Неужели слуги настолько боятся задерживаться здесь в темное время суток, что не потрудились зажечь  _каждый_  факел? Мерлин тяжело вздохнул и почти бездумно махнул рукой. Потухшие факелы вспыхнули ярким желтым светом. Коридор преобразился в одно мгновение и утратил ту долю мрачности, что царила здесь минуту назад.   
  
\- Сумасшествие, - пробормотал Мерлин, качая головой. Ему казалось, что прошло достаточно времени, чтобы все успели привыкнуть к нему как к придворному магу. И перестали шарахаться в сторону, стоило бесшумно выйти из-за угла. Артур отпускал шуточки, что пора ему повесить колокольчики, дабы оповещать всех заранее о своем приходе. Но Мерлин знал, что его это тоже немного волновало. Его - да, но не Гвен. Внутри будто чья-то когтистая лапа проехалась по ребрам, и дышать стало тяжело. Даже неприятно.   
  
Гвен. Королева блистала в дорогих платьях из диковинных тканей, носила неброские, но притягивающие взгляд украшения, и славилась своей добротой и мудростью. Ее всегда окружала толпа придворных дам и несколько служанок. К ней проявляли интерес самые уважаемые рыцари и лорды Альбиона.   
  
Мерлин замедлил шаг и оглянулся. Ему показалось, будто кто-то вышел из-за угла. Но никого не было видно. Остановившись, он пристально оглядел коридор, не в силах избавиться от дурного предчувствия. Огонь на первом в коридоре факеле дрогнул и наклонился в сторону Мерлина, как от ветра. Но здесь не могло быть ветра. Мерлин полностью развернулся и нахмурился, принявшись ждать. Что-то словно двигалось в его сторону. Первый факел потух, следом второй и третий, а за ним и четвертый.   
  
Волна магии прокатилась по телу и окрасила зрачки в золотой цвет. Но и тогда Мерлин не смог ничего увидеть. В лицо ударил резкий порыв ветра, заставив отшатнуться к стене, а затем весь огонь в коридоре погас. Взмахнув рукой, Мерлин попытался его снова зажечь, но магия не сработала. Страх бесшумной поступью приблизился и замер в нескольких дюймах от него. Еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть, и он набросится на Мерлина и разорвет его на клочья, заставив упасть на пол и кричать как можно громче, кричать, пока у него хватит на это сил.  
  
Мерлин втянул носом воздух и медленно выдохнул ртом. Затем еще раз. Он не должен бояться темноты. Это всего лишь темнота. В этом коридоре не может быть ничего, что может напугать.   
  
Сквозь небольшие витражные окошки не проникал лунный свет. Перед глазами была чернота. Но Мерлин все равно упрямо не закрывал их. Ему казалось, что если он это сделает, то сдастся и проиграет своему страху. А он обещал, что больше этого не будет. Никогда. Бесшумно сглотнув, он отлип от стены и произнес заклинание. Над головой появился большой шар, освещая своим голубоватым свечением весь коридор. Мерлин оторвал от шара взгляд, зажмурился на мгновение и попытался успокоить колотящееся сердце. Затем открыл глаза, посмотрел вниз и застыл. На полу возле его ног сидела непонятная тварь, похожая на огромную ящерицу и человека одновременно. Она смотрела на него своими желтыми глазами и шевелила над полом длинным хвостом. Мерлин в ужасе прижался к стене и попытался отбросить чудовище магией, но ничего не вышло. Оно по-прежнему сидело возле его ног, словно ожидая, когда он дернется. А затем зарычало так громко, что из-под потолка посыпались осколки стекол. Мерлин закрыл уши руками и зажмурился, ожидая нападения, но секунды шли, и ничего не происходило.  
  
Когда он открыл глаза, в коридоре никого не было.  
  


  
  
\- Я говорю тебе, что мне это  _не привиделось_ , - в который раз повторил Мерлин, упираясь руками в стол Артура. Тот замучено посмотрел на него и поджал губы, ничего не ответив. О, Мерлин знал, что это значит! Прекрасно знал по собственному опыту. – Хорошо. Но ты не можешь игнорировать разбитые стекла.  
  
Артур взмахнул рукой и пожал плечами:  
\- Твоя магия иногда выбивается из-под контроля.  
  
\- Это не моя магия, Артур! – вспылил Мерлин, отшатываясь от стола и разозлено глядя на своего короля. – По замку, возможно, бродит какая-то тварь! Определенно магического происхождения.  
  
-  _Возможно_.  
  
\- Да, Ваше Величество,  _возможно_. А еще  _возможно_ , что она кого-нибудь убьет, сожрет или что она там делает.   
  
Артур устало прикрыл глаза и с силой надавил на них, а затем вздохнул:  
\- Говоришь, факелы не горели?   
  
\- Да. Через один, - Мерлин кивнул, немного расслабляясь от того, что сумел достучаться.  
  
\- А потом и вовсе погасли? – уточнил он.  
  
\- Да.   
  
\- То есть стало темно.  
  
Мерлин уже почти кивнул, как вдруг понял, куда клонит Артур, и замер. Тот по-прежнему смотрел на него, ожидая какой-либо реакции, видимо, чтобы продолжить свои удивительно удобные рассуждения, но Мерлин не мог даже пошевелиться. Артур ему не поверил. Он опять ему не верит. Как и много лет назад, когда Мерлин прибежал к нему с отрубленной головой здоровенной змеи.   
  
\- Да. Стало темно. Совсем темно, - спустя несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений ответил Мерлин, сглатывая появившуюся во рту горечь.   
  
\- Это могло напомнить тебе о… неприятных событиях, - дипломатично продолжил Артур, с надеждой глядя на него. Весь совет стоял на ушах от положения на западной границе королевства. Возможно, начнется война. Опять –  _возможно_. Мерлин облизал губы и отвернулся. Конечно, Артур не будет гоняться за «несуществующей» тварью, когда его королевство на грани войны. – И тебе показалось…  
  
\- Неприятные события – это те, где наша всеми любимая королева напоила меня чудесным настоем, благодаря которому я лишился возможности видеть, слышать и чувствовать на целых четыре дня? Или те, где эффект настоя прошел, и я обнаружил себя привязанным к столбу в самом центре кострища? – доверительным тоном уточнил Мерлин. Артур отодвинулся на стуле от стола и поднялся. В его глазах горела то ли злоба, то ли досада. На скулах заходили желваки, а губы были стиснуты в тонкую линию.   
  
\- Именно те, - четко, без каких либо эмоций в голосе ответил он.   
  
\- Хорошо. Хоть в чем-то мы сошлись, - почтительно произнес Мерлин. – Больше не смею вас задерживать. Уже поздно и королева вас заждалась.  _Возможно_.  
  
Мерлин коротко поклонился и развернулся к двери, чувствуя, что еще немного и разнесет покои Артура в щепки. Но он не успел сделать и шага. Артур схватил его за руку повыше локтя и резко развернул к себе. Заглянул в глаза так, словно от этого зависела чья-то жизнь. И Мерлин не был уверен – его или Артура. Он попытался вырваться, но ему не позволили. Артур притиснул его к столу и впился злым поцелуем в губы. Его руки дернули завязки на штанах Мерлина, а влажные поцелуи посыпались на подбородок и шею. Мерлин откинул голову, шумно задышав, и схватил Артура за волосы, притягивая к себе, не позволяя отодвинуться ни на дюйм. Ему требовалось чувствовать его рядом. Перед глазами все еще виднелся силуэт той твари, и он вспомнил свои ощущения, как ему хотелось, чтобы рядом оказался  _его_  Артур, не король, не муж прекрасной Гвеневры, а его Артур, с которым они без оглядки ввязывались в самые опасные авантюры.   
  
\- Никогда, - выдохнул Артур, вколачиваясь ритмичными толчками в Мерлина. – Никогда не смей уходить _так_. Слышишь?  
  
\- Да, - почти проскулил Мерлин, хватаясь за край стола в попытке не съехать на пол. Карты прилипли к влажной спине, в шею упиралось перо, но он этого почти не замечал. Артур уверенно держал его за бедра и смотрел собственническим взглядом, который говорил намного больше самых красочных признаний, воспеваемых менестрелями.   
  
Артур наклонился и поцеловал его, сильно прикусив нижнюю губу. Во рту стало солено от крови из открывшейся ранки, которая, вероятно, до утра не затянется, но Мерлину было наплевать. С хорошо скрываемым удовольствием он подумал об утреннем совете, где будет присутствовать и королева. Она поймет.   
  
Мерлин выгнулся на столе и застонал, не в силах связно мыслить. Он притянул к себе Артура и жадно поцеловал его. Тот остановился, отвечая на поцелуй и позволяя Мерлину вести. А затем толкнул его обратно на стол и продолжил двигаться.   
  
Никто сегодня не придет в комнату королевы. А завтра она посмотрит на Мерлина и увидит на нем метки Артура. И ему не нужно будет доказывать ей, кому принадлежит их король.   
  


  
  
Сны всегда играли важную роль в жизни Мерлина. Иногда ему снились поворотные моменты, иногда они отражали то, о чем не хотелось думать. Но всякий раз Мерлин просыпался в поту и с ужасной головной болью. Он не представлял, как с этим справлялась Моргана. Мерлин сошел бы с ума, если бы не Гаюс, научивший готовить особые зелья.   
  
В этот раз ему снился Малый зал. Там развернулась битва между двумя магическими существами. Та тварь из коридора была ему знакома, а вот другая нет. Или скорее другой. Он рычал как волк, его глаза горели красным, и Мерлин чувствовал исходящую от него ярость. От нее дрожал воздух, и сердце сбивалось со спокойного ритма.   
  
Мерлин поморщился и мотнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Думать об этом сейчас ему не хотелось. Он поднялся с кровати и подошел к шкафчику, где хранил готовые настои. Головная боль была такой силы, что его почти тошнило. Мерлин никак не мог вспомнить, когда и что ел последний раз, но чувствовал, что какая-то еда в желудке точно была. Потому что готов был вот-вот с ней расстаться.   
  
Дверца привычно скрипнула в тишине комнаты, открываясь. Мерлин достал флакончик и откупорил его. Осушив его залпом, он закрыл шкафчик и шумно вздохнул, поморщившись от терпкого послевкусия. И услышал, как за спиной кто-то начал шумно дышать. Словно в унисон с ним. Внутри все застыло, как вода в пруду застывает на зиму. Холод страха сковал руки и ноги, а челюсти свело от того, с какой силой он их сжал.   
  
Позади послышались шаги, но Мерлин не шевелился. Ему очень сильно хотелось раствориться в воздухе, и он с досадой подумал, что еще не научился это делать. А не помешало бы. Особенно в таких ситуациях.   
  
Шеи коснулись чьи-то когти, острые, как меч Артура, и медленно прочертили под волосами ровную царапину. Мерлин дернулся и резко развернулся, притянув к себе магией стул и со всей силы швырнув его в уже знакомую ящерицу. Стул разбился в щепки, а та лишь разозлено зашипела, прыгнула на стену и уставилась на Мерлина немигающим взглядом, скаля черные зубы.   
  
Мерлин сглотнул, напрягшись и не понимая, чего она ждет? Почему не набрасывается? А затем понял. Ноги стали неметь, а затем и руки. Мерлин упал на пол и последнее, что успел сделать, перед тем как потерять сознание, швырнуть с помощью магии шкатулку с травами в закрытое окно. Раздался звон бьющегося стекла, и Мерлин закрыл глаза.   
  


  
  
\- Не стоило его выкрадывать, - услышал Мерлин словно через слой воды недовольный голос.   
  
\- Нужно было позволить ему умереть в этом чертовом замке. Я это уже понял, - ответил ему другой. Не менее недовольный. Мерлин приоткрыл глаза и попытался понять, где он находится. Вокруг были деревья, а под его щекой – опавшая листва. Неподалеку возвышался большой камень. Больше ничего разглядеть не получалось. Его голова была повернута не в ту сторону, где сидели его… похитители?  
  
\- Джексон бы его не тронул. Скотт сказал, что он не сможет убивать без хозяина.   
  
Кто-то тяжело вздохнул. И Мерлина охватило ощущение дежавю.  
  
\- Если ты не заметил, то мы хрен знает где и пытаемся спасти хрен знает кого. Тебя  _это_  не напрягает?   
  
\- Да ладно? Ты не шутишь? Неужели ты, правда, не шутишь?   
  
\- Заткнись, пока я тебя не двинул.  
  
\- Не двинешь.   
  
\- Это почему?  
  
\- Я тебе нужен.   
  
\- Зачем ты мне сдался? Это из-за тебя я тут.   
  
\- Я не просил тебя за меня хвататься. И нужен я тебе, чтобы отсюда выбраться, - с нескрываемым самодовольством заключил первый.  
  
\- А на черта ты схватился за Джексона, когда он начал испаряться в воздухе? – спросил второй деланно спокойным тоном. – И ты знаешь, как нам выбраться? Серьезно?  
  
\- Потому что он исчезал в воздухе! Мой план уже почти сформировался у меня в голове.  
  
\- И что? Одной проблемой стало бы меньше. Все ясно.  
  
\- Скотт бы этого не пережил.  
  
\- У него еще осталась Эллисон.  
  
\- Которая жаждет тебя убить, между прочим.  
  
Мерлин открыл глаза и спокойно слушал их перебранку, а затем не выдержал и перевернулся. Он не был связан, и из диалога стало кое-что ясно - они не собирались причинять ему вред. Стоило пошевелиться, как оба похитителя замолчали и настороженно посмотрели на него.  
  
\- Очнулся, - произнес странно одетый незнакомец. У него был хмурый взгляд и темная щетина на лице. Он не внушал чувства защищенности, но Мерлин ощущал, что незнакомец силен. Может быть, маг. Мерлин окинул его фигуру внимательным взглядом. Очень хорошо физически сложенный маг.  
  
\- Ну наконец-то! – вздохнул первый, и Мерлин перевел на него взгляд. Это был совсем еще юноша. Не старше восемнадцати. Мерлин примерно в этом возрасте пришел в Камелот.   
  
\- Кто вы? – начал Мерлин, но парень его перебил.  
  
\- Кто вы? Что вам нужно? Ты так предсказуем, чувак.  
  
\- Чувак? – не понял Мерлин.  
  
\- Ему не нравится, когда ты называешь его чуваком, слышал, Стайлз? Это бесит не только меня.   
  
Стайлз открыл рот, затем закрыл и прищурился, глядя на другого.   
\- О’кей,  _чувак_ , я больше не буду называть тебя  _чуваком_ , - растягивая слова, сказал Стайлз, не сводя глаз со своего друга. Тот глухо, по-звериному зарычал, а глаза на мгновение окрасились красным. Мерлин уже видел эти глаза. В своем сне.  
  
\- Хорошо, мы пропустим эту часть, и вы все же расскажете мне, кто вы такие и почему я здесь, - пытаясь не выдавать свое волнение, произнес Мерлин. Взглянул на небо, пытаясь определить время суток, и продолжил: - Чем быстрее я вернусь в замок, тем больше у вас шансов выжить.   
  
\- Ладно, ладно, - вышел вперед Стайлз. – Меня зовут Стайлз, а тот хмурый  _чувак_  – Дерек. На тебя охотится канима. И Дерек почему-то возомнил, что тебе безопасней здесь. Подальше от замка.   
  
Мерлин посмотрел на Дерека. Тот сидел с закрытыми глазами и старался дышать ровно. Затем он покосился на Стайлза и обреченно покачал головой.   
  
\- То есть вы знаете, что это за тварь? – спросил Мерлин, с опаской глядя на Дерека.  
  
\- Тварь? – скривился Стайлз, словно Мерлин сказал что-то ужасное. – Не называй его так, иначе Джексон обидится. А когда он не в себе, с ним сложнее справиться. О’кей?  
  
Мерлин не понял, причем тут какой-то Джексон, если за ним охотится «канима», но на всякий случай кивнул.  
  
\- Отлично. С этим разобрались, - довольно вздохнул Стайлз. – А теперь скажи нам, кто ты и где мы?  
  
Мерлин озадаченно посмотрел на него, огляделся по сторонам и уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Дерек его перебил:  
\- И только попробуй сказать, что в лесу.   
  
\- О-о, тактика запугивания, - Стайлз скривился и покачал головой. – Она действует только на твоих бет, смирись, Дерек.   
  
\- На тебя она сейчас тоже подействует, если ты не заткнешься. Мы здесь уже вторые сутки, а я готов перерезать тебе горло.  
  
\- Скотт тебе не простит этого, - попятился к Мерлину Стайлз.  
  
\- Я ему не скажу правду.   
  
\- Соврешь? А как же твои моральные принципы? – возмутился Стайлз.  
  
\- Какие моральные принципы, если речь о тебе, Стайлз?   
  
Стайлз замер, во все глаза уставившись на Дерека, а затем ухмыльнулся, вскидывая брови.  
\- О как. Мы еще вернемся к этому вопросу, - пообещал он, а на лице Дерека на мгновение проступила растерянность. Или Мерлину это только показалось?   
  
\- Итак, - Дерек взглянул на Мерлина и замолчал, ожидая ответа.  
  
\- Я Мерлин. Придворный маг. Вы находитесь на землях Камелота, - Мерлин огляделся и кивнул себе, понимая, что все говорит верно. Он знал, что неподалеку должен быть небольшой ручеек, где они с Артуром проводили немало приятных минут. А затем посмотрел на Стайлза и оборвал себя на полуслове, усомнившись, что говорит правду.   
  
\- Да ладно? – лицо Стайлза удивленно вытянулось, а глаза стали очень большими. Он потянулся в карман и достал какой-то странный предмет. – Можно я тебя сфоткаю?  
  
\- Нет, - попятился Мерлин, отрицательно замотав головой. Но Стайлз словно не услышал его, и у Мерлина не осталось ничего другого, как отшвырнуть магией эту вещь в дерево. Она разбилась, и части разлетелись в разные стороны, затерявшись в траве. Дерек очень быстро поднялся на ноги и оказался рядом со Стайлзом, немного загородив его плечом. Теперь он смотрел на Мерлина с опаской.   
  
\- Это был второй мобильник за эту неделю. Блеск, - всплеснул руками Стайлз и осуждающе посмотрел на Мерлина.   
  
\- Прости?.. – не совсем понимая, за что извиняется, произнес тот.   
  
\- Проехали, - вздохнул Стайлз, но настроение его заметно испортилось. – Если ты маг, значит, сможешь вернуть нас домой. Это уже радует.  
  
\- Домой?  
  
\- Да, домой. По нам наверно не видно, что мы не отсюда, но поверь это так.   
  
\- И где же ваш дом? – с интересом спросил Мерлин.  
  
\- Двадцать первый век. 2012 год.   
  
\- Мне это ни о чем не говорит, - с сожалением пожал плечами Мерлин. – Но я попробую вам помочь, если вы поможете мне с канимой. Моя магия на нее не действует.  
  
\- На него, - поправил его Дерек.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- На него не действует. Канима – это Джексон, из-за которого мы здесь, - пояснил он, засовывая руки в карманы.   
  
\- А раньше ты говорил, что виноват я, - влез Стайлз.  
  
\- Заткнись.  
  


  
  
Когда Мерлин поднялся по узкой лестнице в свои покои, то обрадовался, что предусмотрительно заставил Дерека и Стайлза спрятаться в его бывшей комнате, где раньше жил с Гаюсом. И переодеться, конечно же.  
Прислонившись к дверному косяку, стоял Артур. Его лицо было мрачное и задумчивое. Увидев Мерлина, он даже не шелохнулся.  
  
\- Тебя не было на совете.   
  
\- Да, прости. Возникли дела, - соврал Мерлин.  
  
\- Настолько важные, что ты пропустил совет? – в голосе Артура звучали нотки сдерживаемой ярости.   
  
\- Да, Артур. Настолько, - честно ответил Мерлин. И вспомнил слова Гвен, с которыми Артур в шутку согласился: – От меня там все равно никакой пользы. Верно?   
  
Тот стиснул челюсти и притянул Мерлина к себе за отвороты куртки. Он тяжело дышал и то и дело поджимал губы, словно борясь с рвущимся потоком слов.   
\- Ты мой придворный маг. Я на тебя рассчитываю. Ты должен быть на каждом совете. Мерлин, ты понял? – прошипел он сквозь зубы. Мерлин отстранился, а затем отвернулся. Артур был прав. Здесь речь шла о доверии, о том, что они могли в одночасье потерять, но сумели сберечь, когда открылась его тайна. Но рассказывать правду Мерлин не стал. Не нужно вмешивать Артура в то, с чем не может справиться магия. Тем более этой твари нужен Мерлин.   
  
\- Понял.  
  
\- Надеюсь, - Артур отпустил его и отступил от двери. Мерлин сообразил, что он тоже хочет зайти к нему. Он махнул рукой, приглашая Артура идти первым, но тот раздраженно фыркнул: – Я еще не научился проходить сквозь двери, Мерлин.  
  
\- Ты не в состоянии без помощи даже дверь открыть? – тот насмешливо приподнял бровь.   
  
\- Она заперта, - раздраженно пояснил Артур. И Мерлин догадался, что тот сегодня не в духе. И еще ему стало ясно, что что-то не так. Потому что никогда не запирался. Видимо, это отразилось на его лице, так как Артур мигом подобрался и опасливо взглянул на дверь. – Ты ее не запирал.   
  
\- Нет, - подтвердил Мерлин.   
  
Артур кивнул ему, вытащил меч и ударил ногой, выламывая замок. Дверь открылась, и Мерлин поежился. В комнате было темно, хоть за окном и стоял день. Он опасался, что там все еще находится канима, и что она сейчас накинется на Артура, который уже переступил порог, поэтому протиснулся рядом и вышел вперед. Его била крупная дрожь, и сердце колотилось где-то в горле, норовя выпрыгнуть. Артур стоял рядом и что-то приказывал ему сделать, но Мерлин не слышал его. Тьма раскрыла его для самых потаенных страхов, и он не мог взять себя в руки. Дверь неожиданно хлопнула, Артур крикнул, толкнул его в сторону. Послышалось то же тяжелое дыхание, что он слышал ночью, разбуженный кошмаром, а затем рассерженное шипение твари, лязг металла, упавшего на каменный пол.   
  
\- Сделай что-нибудь! - Артур беспомощно падал. Мерлин не видел, но чувствовал это. Его охватил ужас, и он закричал. Волна магии вышибла деревянные ставни, впуская в помещение дневной свет. В этот момент дверь открылась, и ворвался Дерек. Он, не обращая внимания ни на Мерлина, ни на Артура, превратился в волка, которого Мерлин видел во сне, и кинулся на замершую на стене каниму. Та зашипела и бросилась в окно. Дерек подбежал к окну и выглянул, а затем обернулся к Мерлину и, наконец, заметил Артура, лежащего на полу и глядящего на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
\- Я же сказал, осторожней, - прорычал Дерек, снова становясь человеком. Он разозлено смотрел на Мерлина, и, покачав головой, подошел к Артуру, опускаясь на колени. Он грубовато повернул его голову и осмотрел ровный порез под волосами на шее. – Ему нужно отлежаться. Все будет нормально.  
  
\- Ну и лесенки, - ввалился в комнату запыхавшийся Стайлз. Они оба не переоделись. Наверняка просто не успели. Он оглядел всех и кивнул на Артура: – А это кто?  
  
\- Артур, - ответил Мерлин. Стайлз глупо захихикал и пристально оглядел его с ног до головы.  
  
\- Я представлял его более… бравым, - усмехнулся он, а Мерлин даже рот раскрыл от ужаса. Как Стайлзу повезет, если его голова останется при нем, когда Артур снова сможет двигаться.   
  
-  _Король_  Артур, - повторил Мерлин, надеясь, что Стайлз хотя бы постарается проявить уважение.   
  
\- Да хоть…  
  
\- Стайлз, - Дерек посмотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, и тот замолчал. Он удовлетворенно кивнул и обернулся к Мерлину. – Нужно перенести его на кровать. Яд будет действовать несколько часов.  
  
Мерлин кивнул и хотел уже было помочь Дереку поднять Артура, но тот справился сам.   
  
\- Мерлин, - впервые подал голос Артур. И это было очень плохо, потому что на его лице застыла гримаса ярости, не сулившая никому ничего хорошего. – Объяснение. Быстро.  
  
Это были самые долгие часы за всю его жизнь. Мерлин, Дерек и Стайлз сидели рядом с кроватью и рассказывали все, о чем узнали: про каниму, про их встречу, про то, как сюда попали Дерек со Стайлзом и этим Джексоном. Говорили в основном Мерлин и Стайлз. Дерек иногда вставлял комментарии или исправлял Стайлза. Артур слушал молча и к концу их разговора почти пришел в себя. А когда к нему полностью вернулась способность двигаться, убивать никого он больше не собирался. По крайней мере, так быстро.   
  
\- Ему нужен Мерлин, - произнес он, усаживаясь на кровати. Стайлз с Мерлином кивнули. – Зачем?  
  
\- Брось, Артур, - грустно усмехнулся Мерлин. – Не думаешь ли ты, что у меня нет врагов? У Камелота нет врагов?  
  
Тот посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и нахмурился. А затем взглянул на Дерека:   
  
\- Там, откуда ты родом, много  _таких_ , как ты?   
  
Стайлз уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить вместо Дерека, но тот пнул его ногу.   
\- Нет. Это вроде как дар, - ответил он, игнорируя жалобный скулеж Стайлза, схватившегося за больное место.   
  
\- Ты это контролируешь?   
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Значит, ты можешь превращаться в волка? – с усмешкой спросил Артур. Стайлз вмиг притих и бросил взгляд на Дерека. Тот вроде бы никак не отреагировал, но он знал, что его задело. Пренебрежение так отчетливо прозвучало в голосе короля, что не услышал бы лишь глухой.  
  
\- Могу, - с вызовом ответил Дерек.   
  
\- Тогда будь осторожен. Здесь на волков охотятся, - Артур выглядел повеселевшим.  
  
\- Там тоже. И поверь, те – настоящие охотники, - хмыкнул Дерек. Артур напрягся, стиснул челюсти и слегка прищурился.  
  
\- Боже, не могу поверить в то, что слышу, - произнес Стайлз, обращая на себя внимание. – Ты хвалишь охотников. Крис был бы польщен.   
  
Дерек устало вздохнул и посмотрел на Стайлза, думая, что с ним можно было бы сделать, чтобы тот перестал влезать в чужие разговоры. Он знал, что они с Артуром не закончили.  
  
\- Что ты так на меня смотришь? – спросил Стайлз, начиная ерзать.   
  
\- Мои зубы. Твоя шея. Помнишь?   
  
\- Нет, конечно. О чем ты?   
  
Мерлин с плохо скрываемым весельем смотрел на них и думал, что где-то что-то похожее он уже слышал. Артур тихо фыркнул и искоса взглянул на Мерлина. Они сидели рядом, и их руки лежали на кровати недалеко друг от друга. Артур поймал взгляд Мерлина и положил свою руку поверх его.   
  
\- О мой бог. Легенды беззастенчиво врут, - пробормотал Стайлз, заметив это движение. Но никто кроме Дерека его не услышал.  
  


  
  
Вечером после ужина в Большом зале, Мерлин быстрым шагом спешил к себе, надеясь, что Стайлз и Дерек никуда не ушли из его покоев. Он был внимателен все время, даже когда не был один в помещении. Но ничего не происходило, поэтому он расслабился.   
  
Темный коридор встретил его оглушающей тишиной. Мерлин напрягся, но шагнул вперед. Неприятный холодок пробежал по коже, но он вскинул руку вверх и, наколдовав шар, пошел вперед. Огонь его не слушался. У него не получалось зажечь ни свечу, ни тем более факел. Мерлин смотрел только вперед и не оглядывался по сторонам. Но коридор все не заканчивался. Он казался бесконечным. Прибавив шаг, Мерлин едва не сорвался на бег. Но он словно стоял на месте. Перед его глазами в двух десятках шагах виднелась лестница наверх, в его покои. Но она не приближалась, как должна была бы.   
  
Сзади послышались легкие шаги, и Мерлин испуганно обернулся. К нему шла служанка со стопкой чистого белья. Она доброжелательно улыбнулась, и Мерлин расслабился. Голубоватый свет под высоким потолком коридора отбрасывал на ее лицо загадочные тени. И она была красива. Но стоило ей приблизиться, как свежие простыни окрасились кровью и густые капли стали падать на пол, оставляя темные следы. Мерлин попятился, но она по-прежнему стремительно надвигалась, словно он стоял на месте. С каждым ее шагом от красной стопки отваливались куски мяса, звонко шлепаясь на пол.   
  
Мерлин в ужасе смотрел на нее пару секунд, а затем развернулся и побежал. Ее легкие, словно танцующие, шаги отдавались эхом в ушах. И звучали все четче, все ближе. Он обернулся в тот момент, когда она оказалась рядом и бросила ему под ноги протухшее мясо, в котором угадывались человеческие пальцы, украшенные известными ему перстнями. Там было и кольцо Утера, и кольцо Морганы, и Аргавейна. А затем она вытащила из-под передника длинный нож и все с тем же приветливым выражением на лице вонзила его Мерлину в грудь. Он поперхнулся воздухом и упал. Затылок обожгло острой болью.   
  
Мерлин лежал несколько минут, чувствуя, как по его пальцам бежит кровь, как она расползается вокруг его тела. Чувствовал, как умирает. Но ощущения постепенно рассеивались, и он открыл глаза. Вокруг царила темнота. Непроглядная темнота. Он осторожно пощупал место удара, но там ничего не было. Мерлин произнес заклинание, и под потолок взмыл голубой светящийся шар. В коридоре никого не было. Может быть, это яд канимы? Нужно спросить.   
  
Поднявшись на ноги, Мерлин выпрямился и отряхнулся. Руки и колени все еще дрожали. Но он начинал приходить в себя. Этого не было. Всего лишь привиделось.  
  
За спиной послышались легкие, словно танцующие, шаги…  
  
Мерлин медленно оглянулся и увидел, как из-за угла выходит служанка со стопкой чистого белья и идет прямо к нему с доброжелательной улыбкой на губах. Он вдохнул воздуха и рванул в сторону лестницы, обмирая от страха, влетел по ступенькам и, ворвавшись в свои покои, захлопнул дверь, привалившись к ней спиной.   
  
\- Что-то случилось? – Дерек сидел на краю его постели. Стайлз сопел, отвернувшись в другую сторону и обхватив подушку руками.   
  
\- Да, - кивнул Мерлин, а затем отрицательно мотнул головой. Запер дверь на засов и отошел от нее, пристально глядя на деревянную перекладину, будто ожидая, что та его убьет. Неважно, как. Но умирать, пусть даже не по-настоящему, Мерлин больше не хотел. – Нет. У яда канимы есть какие-то особые свойства?  
  
\- Особые?  
  
\- Да, например, от него могут видеться вещи, которые на самом деле не существуют? – Мерлин подошел к столу и плеснул в кубок вина. Во рту пересохло, а руки дрожали. Ему нужно было успокоиться.   
  
\- Не слышал, - покачал головой Дерек. Мерлин кивнул, чувствуя, как тепло растекается по телу, снимая напряжение в теле. Он задумчиво взглянул на Стайлза, и ему в голову пришла безумная мысль.   
  
Мерлин подошел к кровати и, опустившись на колени, заглянул под нее. Так он и думал. Корень висел под кроватью, и с него бесшумно стекала грязь в небольшую лужу на полу. Мерлин оторвал его и со всей силы швырнул в горящий камин. Раздался протяжный тоненький писк, а затем все стихло.  
  
\- Что это? – Стайлз резко поднял голову и заспанно и испуганно огляделся по сторонам. На его щеке отпечатался след от подушки. Затем он удивленно посмотрел на Дерека: – Это ты?  
  
\- Что я?  
  
\- Пищишь.  
  
\- Ты идиот? – терпеливо спросил Дерек, отвешивая Стайлзу подзатыльник.   
  
\- Ау, - он потер затылок и недовольно покосился на Мерлина, но тот не обращал на них внимания. Он внимательно смотрел в огонь, где медленно обугливался какой-то жирный корень.  
  
\- Вы выходили отсюда куда-нибудь сегодня? – после недолгого молчания, спросил Мерлин.  
  
\- Нет, - поджал губы Стайлз.  
  
\- Да, - нахмурился Дерек, бросая на того недовольный взгляд. – Кому-то приспичило в сортир.   
  
\- Это нормальная физиологическая потребность, - ответил Стайлз, словно защищаясь.   
  
\- Куда? – не понял Мерлин.  
  
\- Справить нужду, - пояснил Дерек, поглядывая на Стайлза. Тот сел на кровати, скрестив ноги, и широко зевнул.  
  
\- Ясно. Тогда понятно, - Мерлин отвернулся и принялся расхаживать вокруг стола. Дерек вначале терпеливо за ним смотрел, а затем придвинулся к стене и лег на подушки, свесив одну ногу с кровати, а другую согнув в колене. – Мы имеем дело с магом. Или ведьмой.   
  
\- Почему ты так решил? – спросил Дерек.  
  
\- Потому что это заклинание имеет именно такие симптомы, - невесело улыбнулся Мерлин, вспомнив, видимо, что-то грустное. Он кивнул в сторону камина и задумался. Вчера все было совершенно нормально. У него тогда выскользнул пузырек с беладонной и закатился под кровать. Мерлин сам его доставал и не видел там никакого корня. Получается, его повесили туда сегодня, когда в покоях никого не было. Но эффект не мог быть таким сильным, потому что не прошло достаточно времени. Значит, кто-то усилил действие заклинания с помощью мощной магии.  
  
В Камелоте он не единственный сильный маг.  
  
\- Хозяином канимы может быть кто угодно.   
  
\- Ты думаешь, хозяин мог здесь поменяться?  
  
Стайлз снова зевнул.  
\- Мы подумали, что здесь это возможно и без смерти старого хозяина, - промычал Стайлз и облизал пересохшие губы. – Попить есть что-нибудь? Я бы еще и не отказался бы поесть, но пить хочется больше.  
  
Мерлин кивнул в сторону кувшина и кубка и отошел к окну, раздумывая, кому же он так сильно насолил.   
Стайлз слез с кровати и поспешил к столу. Не заглядывая в кувшин, щедро налил в кубок, а затем удивленно принюхался к напитку.  
\- Это же вино.  
  
\- Да, неплохое, - ответил Мерлин, бросив на него быстрый взгляд. Стайлз вскинул брови и ухмыльнувшись, отпил половину. А затем обернулся к Дереку:  
  
\- А ты хочешь?  
  
\- Я уже пил, - покачал головой он.  
  
\- Когда?   
  
\- Пока ты спал.   
  
\- А ты не спал?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Ты меня охранял? – Стайлз состроил умиленную рожицу и склонил голову чуть в бок.   
  
\- Я ждал Джексона, - спокойно ответил Дерек, пристально его разглядывая несколько минут. А затем добавил: - Сделаешь еще несколько таких глотков, и я тебя скину в колодец. Я видел один рядом с замком.  
  
\- Но я хочу пить!   
  
\- Вот именно. Но никак не напиваться.   
  
Стайлз показательно поставил кубок на стол и послушно пошел к кровати. Дерек напрягся, потому что никогда не знал точно, что тот будет делать. Стайлз врывался в его планы, мысли и переписывал их по-своему. Вот и сейчас Дерек озадаченно наблюдал, как тот забирается на кровать и ложится на соседнюю подушку, при этом тяжело вздыхая. От него пахло винным букетом ароматов и его собственным запахом, который щекотал ноздри и от которого волосы на затылке вставали дыбом.   
  
На ночь Мерлин пустил в свою постель Стайлза, а Дереку достались старые одеяла, послужившие ему матрасом. Мерлин так и не понял, в какую игру они играли, выбирая, кто будет спать на кровати, но Стайлз проиграл. И целых пять минут строил из себя проигравшего, потом Дерек фыркнул и прогнал его на кровать.  
  


  
  
Утром Мерлин проснулся от едва слышного стука в дверь. Было еще слишком рано для слуг. Выбравшись из-под теплого одеяла, он обошел кровать и направился к двери, бросив быстрый взгляд на спящих гостей. Рука Стайлза свисала с постели, а его пальцы, сжимали лямку майки Дерека, лежащего рядом. Мерлин улыбнулся и отпер дверь.  
  
Артур стоял мрачнее тучи. Он придирчиво оглядел Мерлина и вошел, отодвинув его в сторону. Его взгляд метнулся к кровати.  
\- Все нормально? – тихо спросил он.  
  
\- Да, без происшествий, - ответил Мерлин, решив не рассказывать о корне.   
  
\- Хорошо.   
  
Артур развернулся и внимательно на него посмотрел. Мерлин видел, как его разрывают противоречивые эмоции. Он знал Артура, как самого себя.   
  
\- Не нужно стражи, - Мерлин покачал головой, опережая предложение Артура. – Они могут спугнуть.   
  
\- Мне не нравится, что ты спишь в этом крыле.   
  
\- Здесь мало людей, которые от меня шарахаются. Точнее, их вообще нет, - Мерлин с улыбкой взглянул на свои руки и хмыкнул.   
  
\- Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, - покачал головой Артур и раздраженно отвернулся. Мерлин пихнул его кулаком в бок, как они любили делать раньше.  
  
\- Оставь.   
  
Артур молчал еще какое-то время, а затем направился к двери, маня за собой Мерлина. Тот пошел следом. Они вышли из покоев и закрыли дверь. Артур посмотрел на Мерлина, и у него неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Такой взгляд ему тоже был знаком.  
  
\- Сегодня праздничный обед в честь приезда Лорда Кардиса, - начал Артур. – Я не могу заставить тебя присутствовать на нем…  
  
\- Все нормально. Я приду.   
  
Артур должен был кивнуть, растрепать его волосы или похлопать по плечу, но вместо этого он опустил глаза, а затем и вовсе отвернулся.   
  
– Что еще?  
  
\- Гвен настаивает на том, чтобы ты отсутствовал.   
  
Мерлин громко усмехнулся, а потом тихо засмеялся. Артур встревожено взглянул на него и потянул к нему руку, но тот отодвинулся, не давая себя касаться.   
\- Удивительно, насколько она дипломатична, - воздуха не хватило на конец фразы, и Мерлин, сглотнув, облизал губы. – Если ты настаиваешь, чтобы я остался у себя, я так и сделаю, Артур.   
  
\- Мерлин, - Артур прижал его к стене рядом с дверью и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. – Я устал от того, что вы меня постоянно делите.   
  
\- Какое у тебя терпение, - хмыкнул тот. Артур непонимающе нахмурился, и Мерлин пояснил: – Последние несколько лет тебя это не беспокоило.  
  
\- Меня всегда это беспокоило, - Артур сильнее вжал его в стену и приблизил свое лицо к его. – Но она моя королева. Она моя жена. Люди любят ее.  
  
\- А я твое оружие, да, я помню, - Мерлин коротко выдохнул, когда Артур стиснул ворот его рубашки и встряхнул.  
  
\- Ты мой маг, - он коснулся его губ в почти целомудренном поцелуе и тихо прошептал: - Ты мой. И ничей больше. И тебя не должно волновать то, как к тебе кто относится. Потому что ты  _мой_.   
  
Мерлин обнял Артура и прервал поток слов, впившись в губы. Он дрожал от охватившего его возбуждения, от разъедающей разум страсти. Мерлин расставил ноги шире, позволяя Артуру подойти ближе, и первый потерся об него всем телом. Его прошило сладкой судорогой, когда Артур закинул одну его ногу себе на талию и начал ритмично толкаться. Их разделяли слои одежды, и Мерлину от этого хотелось кричать. Он чувствовал на шее влажные губы, язык, слизывающий выступивший пот. Мерлин так сильно хотел Артура, что перед глазами все расплывалось.  
Их безумство продолжалось всего несколько минут, но разрядка была оглушающей, выбивающей пол из-под ног.   
  
\- Ты не придешь сегодня, - тихо шепнул Мерлин, когда Артур, отстранившись, приводил в порядок свою одежду. Тот поднял на него глаза и отрицательно покачал головой. Все знали, как сильно король хочет наследника, но никто кроме Мерлина не знал, что королева не подарит Артуру ребенка. Сколько бы они не пытались. Очень давно, после их свадьбы, ему приснился сон, в котором Гвен родила мертвое дитя. Она рыдала кровавыми слезами и укачивала малютку на руках, словно не понимала, что произошло. А через несколько месяцев у нее на самом деле случился выкидыш. Артур об этом не знал. Потому что в то время был в походе. Зато Мерлин знал прекрасно, потому что присутствовал в тот момент в покоях королевы. Ведь тогда они еще друг другу доверяли. Гвен долго болела после этого и сколько бы ни пыталась забеременеть, у нее ничего не получалось.   
  
Мерлин посмотрел вслед спускающемуся по ступеням Артуру, а затем вернулся в покои.  
  


  
  
С Гвен они встретились днем. Мерлин шел на кухню, чтобы захватить еды своим гостям, а она направлялась от конюшен. Чуть позади семенила служанка – робкая Эумин, самая преданная из всего окружения королевы.   
  
\- Мерлин, - Гвен замедлила шаг и внимательно его оглядела. Словно искала на нем какие-то знаки. И он прекрасно знал, какие. Платок уже давно лежал в сундуке, и шею больше ничто не скрывало. Возле самого края рубашки виднелось темное пятно, оставленное Артуром этим утром. И Мерлин, словно случайно, спрятал его, приподняв ворот повыше. Гвен заметила это и вздернула подбородок. Ее грудь начала подниматься чаще, выдавая волнение.   
  
\- Ваше Величество, - Мерлин почтительно поклонился. Его всегда забавляли эти показные реверансы и напускное дружелюбие.   
  
\- Сегодня состоится прекрасный обед в честь Лорда Кардиса, - она прямо смотрела ему в глаза и прекрасно прятала свои эмоции. – Ты почтишь нас своим присутствием?  
  
Мерлин улыбнулся, но тут же напустил на себя вид глубоко печальный.  
\- Боюсь, что нет, Ваше Величество, - произнес он, так же прямо глядя на нее. – Непредвиденные дела требуют моего присутствия в другом месте.   
  
\- Очень жаль, - она склонила голову в бок и поджала губы. – Что ж, надеюсь, это того стоит.   
  
\- Я тоже, Ваше Величество.  
  
Гвен отвела взгляд в сторону, и с ее лица слетела маска вежливой доброжелательности. Она пошла дальше по коридору. А Эумин последовала за ней, бросив на Мерлина хмурый взгляд. Наверняка девушка знала о многом.   
Мерлин замер и оглянулся на Гвен. Мог ли он ей так насолить, чтобы вынудить применить магию? И если да, то кто с ней заодно?  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, он свернул в коридор, ведущий в сторону кухни, и обо что-то споткнулся. Опустив глаза, Мерлин застыл в оцепенении. Это был охранник. Он лежал на спине, широко раскинув руки. Его грудь была будто вспорота огромным животным. Лужа крови растеклась вокруг тела. Мерлин присел на корточки и дотронулся до шеи. Охранник был еще теплый, а значит, это случилось не так давно. С другого конца коридора вышла служанка, несущая поднос с кубками, и, увидев труп стражника и сидящего рядом с ним Мерлина, громко закричала. Поднос с грохотом упал на каменный пол, и кубки разлетелись в разные стороны. Она рванула обратно на кухню.   
  
Мерлину не нужно было быть провидцем, чтобы догадаться, какие слухи после этого появятся.   
  


  
  
\- Это точно канима, - кивнул Дерек, быстро осмотрев тело, которое перенесли в старые комнаты Гаюса, пустовавшие после его смерти. Теперь новый придворный лекарь находился в другом помещении, не желая иметь ничего общего с тем местом, где когда-то жил маг. Сколько бы Мерлин не доказывал, что бояться его не стоит, лекарь упрямо стоял на своем и четко различал магию и науку, придерживаясь позиции Утера.   
  
\- Но почему он его убил? – спросил Стайлз, хмурясь. Он задумчиво мял нижнюю губу пальцами, глядя на Дерека исподлобья. Тот внимательно смотрел на него какое-то время, а потом лишь пожал плечами.   
  
\- Что ты знаешь про этого охранника? – спросил Дерек спустя несколько минут молчания у Мерлина.   
  
\- Не могу сказать, что он был самым приятным типом, - вздохнул Мерлин, проводя пальцем по брови.  
  
\- Он мог кого-нибудь убить?   
  
\- Дерек, вспомни, в каком веке мы находимся, - развел руками Стайлз. – Тут это в порядке вещей.  
  
\- Вообще-то нет. В Камелоте очень суровые законы. Артур делает все, чтобы подданные чувствовали себя в безопасности на землях королевства, - Мерлин сложил руки на груди и перевел задумчивый взгляд на труп. Ему казалось, что он что-то упускает. Что-то очень важное. Но вот что?  
  
\- Круто. Но он же стражник. Не могу поверить, что за всю жизнь он никого не убил, защищая…э-э, замок, - Стайлз нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу и мученически застонал: – Все. Я больше не могу думать.   
  
Дерек бросил на него быстрый взгляд. Стайлз посмотрел на него и тут же отвернулся, начал ходить по комнате, трогать лежащие на столе пучки трав и листать раскрытые книжки. Дерек поймал его за руку и заглянул в глаза.   
  
\- Что с тобой?  
  
\- Чувак, я уже третьи сутки без таблеток. И мне малость сложно сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. У тебя щетина, кстати, стала такая густая, что скоро ее можно будет называть бородой. Не хочу, что бы у тебя была борода. Ты ведь приведешь свою рожу в порядок, правда? - затараторил Стайлз. Дерек растерянно оглянулся на Мерлина.  
  
\- Что с ним? – спросил тот.  
  
\- Нам нужно забрать Джексона и вернуться обратно. Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Иначе он сведет нас всех с ума.  
  
\- Джексон? – переспросил Мерлин.  
  
\- Стайлз, - Дерек поджал губы и встряхнул Стайлза. Тот что-то пробормотал, но Мерлин не услышал.   
  
\- Я пока не знаю, как вернуть вас, - Мерлин сокрушенно покачал головой и отвернулся. Ему в голову пришла одна мысль, и он искоса взглянул на Дерека. - Зато, может быть, смогу помочь ему, если ты расскажешь, что с ним такое.   
  
Дерек недоверчиво нахмурился и стиснул руку Стайлза сильнее, но после короткого раздумья все же согласился.   
  


  
  
Стайлз поморщился, но допил настойку, приготовленную ему Мерлином. Дерек внимательно следил за его лицом, будто готовился увидеть, как он начинает бледнеть и замертво заваливаться на бок.   
  
\- Должно помочь, - Мерлин забрал у него флакончик и поставил на стол рядом с раскрытой книгой. Ему в такие моменты отчаянно не хватало Гаюса. Тот знал о травах намного больше любого лекаря, встретившегося Мерлину в жизни. Когда Гаюса не стало и на его место пришел другой придворный врач, Мерлин очень остро почувствовал разницу – как было и как стало. Как много он имел, и как мало у него осталось.   
  
\- Но вкус у этой штуки отвратный, - Стайлз высунул язык. Дерек закатил глаза, поворачиваясь к Мерлину.   
  
\- Сегодня он придет за тобой, - сказал он.   
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – напрягся Мерлин, захлопывая книгу и облокачиваясь на стол.  
  
\- Знаю. Он не выполнил команды хозяина. Его это гложет. Он постарается сделать все быстро.  
  
Мерлин сглотнул, опустил глаза на свои сапоги. Нужно вычислить хозяина этой твари, иначе у них не будет шанса. Магия не действует на каниму. Это ужасно нервировало, потому что Мерлин уже отвык  _не_ использовать свою силу. Тем более для своей защиты.   
  
Дверь в старые комнаты Гаюса открылась, и вошел Артур. Он озадаченно оглядел всех присутствующих, подошел к столу у дальней стены, где лежал накрытый тряпкой труп стражника, и хладнокровно осмотрел глубокие раны, оставленные когтями. Его лицо ничего не выражало, словно он был в мыслях далеко отсюда.   
  
\- До меня дошли слухи, - начал он.  
  
\- Что это я его так? – грустно хмыкнул Мерлин.  
  
\- Да.   
  
\- Так и думал.  
  
\- Что ты отомстил, - закончил Артур, вскидывая голову чуть вверх.  
  
\- Что? За что я ему отомстил? – искренне удивился Мерлин.   
  
\- За то, что он изнасиловал служанку, - с досадой ответил Артур, хмурясь. – Я не знал, что он это сделал. Если бы я знал, он был бы наказан.   
  
Мерлин приоткрыл рот и прищурился:  
\- Ты веришь в это?   
  
\- Нет, - после секундной заминки ответил Артур.   
  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Мерлин, встревожено на него глядя. – Потому что я этого не делал. И я не знал, что он кого-то изнасиловал.   
  
Мерлин смотрел на Артура и видел, как шевелятся его губы. Он что-то говорил, но Мерлин его не слышал. Он попросил Артура говорить громче, но ничего не произошло. Рот Мерлина по-прежнему был закрыт. Страх противным ознобом прокатился по телу, сбивая дыхание и обостряя ощущения. Он скорее почувствовал, нежели увидел, как медленно открывается дверь его бывшей комнаты и оттуда плотным, черным туманом выплывает тьма. Она заполняет собой всю комнату. Мерлин начинает пятиться назад, врезается в угол стола и мычит от боли. Тьма с тихим шипением подползает к его ногам и окутывает сапоги. Мерлин чувствует тяжесть в ногах, по мере того как чернота поднимается по нему выше. Ему становится невыносимо стоять, и он падает на колени, зажмуривается от боли в суставах, а затем его прижимает к полу силой, которой он не способен сопротивляться.   
  
Глаза щиплют слезы, Мерлин зажмуривается на мгновение, а затем открывает их снова. Щеки влажные и чешутся. Он привязан к столбу в самом центре кострища, напротив стоят Артур и Гвен. Гвен смотрит на него с торжествующей улыбкой, а в руках Артура находится горячий факел. Его отсутствующий взгляд скользит по Мерлину некоторое время, затем он подходит и швыряет факел в аккуратно сложенные ветки. Вокруг все вспыхивает, а у Мерлина от ужаса перехватывает дыхание, он не может говорить и не может отвернуться. Он не думает о магии, которая шепчет ему, чтобы он ею воспользовался. Он может только смотреть в безучастные глаза Артура, в которых отражаются языки пламени костра Мерлина.   
  
Вдруг ему становится мокро, он распахивает глаза и смотрит на Стайлза с ведром в руках. Рядом на колени опускается Артур и поворачивает его за подбородок к себе. Его взгляд полон тревоги, но Мерлин против воли отползает назад и вытирает лицо. По щекам вместе со струйками воды катятся и слезы, но он уверен, что никто этого не видит. Его знобит, а горло сдавливают невидимые пальцы страха. Того страха, что он когда-то уже испытал. Но тогда факел был в руках Гвен, и Артур не дал ей закончить начатое, заявив при всех, что он обо всем знал. Тогда он соврал, чтобы спасти жизнь Мерлина. Это был последний обман Артура.   
  
\- Мерлин, - тот притянул его к себе и уверенно сжал плечо. – Что случилось?  
  
\- Маг. Нужно найти его, - Мерлин не узнал своего голоса, настолько тот был скрипучим. Как у старика. Он прокашлялся: – Хозяин канимы точно владеет магией.   
  
Мерлин по-прежнему не смотрел на Артура, потому что ему казалось, что если он хотя бы мельком на него взглянет, то снова окажется на костре. Снова языки пламени будут вылизывать его ноги. Снова будет улыбка Гвен.  
  
\- Девушка, которую изнасиловал стражник, - Мерлин прокашлялся и взглянул на руку Артура. – Кто она?  
  
\- Эумин. Служанка Гвен, - ответил тот.   
  
\- Пф-ф, тогда все ясно, - понимающе протянул Стайлз. Все посмотрели на него, а тот лишь развел рукам:. – Хозяин либо она, либо Гвен.   
  
\- Ты отдаешь себе отчет в том, что сейчас говоришь? – Артур поднялся на ноги и угрожающе двинулся на Стайлза. Дерек вышел вперед и предупреждающе покачал головой. – Гвеневра – королева Камелота и моя жена. Ты обвиняешь ее в таком?  
  
\- Вот именно, - Стайлз вышел из-за плеча Дерека, но далеко от него не отошел. – Она твоя жена. И думаю, что в вашем мире это тоже не нормально, когда муж изменяет жене с мужиком. Без обид, Мерлин, но утром вас не слышал бы только глухой.   
  
Мерлин шумно выдохнул и закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь взять себя в руки и успокоиться. Затем поднялся на ноги и оглядел себя.   
  
\- Куда ты? – спросил Артур. В его голосе было столько раздражения, что Мерлина передернуло.   
  
\- Переодеться, - спокойно ответил Мерлин. Стайлз кинулся следом. – А ты куда?  
  
\- С тобой. Тебе нельзя ходить одному. Ты же в курсе?  
  
\- В курсе, - передразнил его Мерлин, расслабляясь. Дерек швырнул Стайлзу плащ, в котором он ходил по замку, и накинул свой. – Ты тоже?  
  
\- Есть вероятность, что Стайлз сумеет заболтать каниму до смерти, но я предпочту проверить, - Дерек вскинул брови, поглядывая в сторону Стайлза. Тот сгримасничал, но промолчал.  
  
Мерлин посмотрел на Артура, но тот стоял к ним спиной, упираясь одной рукой в стол. Его плечи были ссутулены, а голова опущена. Внутри словно огонь полыхнул. Мерлин знал, что чувствует сейчас Артур. Но не мог ему ничем помочь. Потому что был согласен со Стайлзом.   
  


  
  
Целый день прошел, будто во сне. Мерлин понимал, что происходит вокруг, но не мог ничем себя занять. Из рук все валилось, и даже тихое переругивание Стайлза и Дерека, развалившихся на его постели, ничем не отвлекало от мрачных мыслей. Он знал, что хозяина нужно убить, чтобы Джексон вновь обрел контроль над своим телом. Но Мерлин боялся, что ему придется убить Гвен. С одной стороны, все их с Артуром проблемы разом бы исчезли, но с другой… Могло исчезнуть и то, что сейчас между ними. А на это Мерлин никак не хотел идти.   
  
К вечеру, когда все собрались в Большом зале для пиршества, в покои Мерлина коротко постучали. Он озадаченно нахмурился, оторвавшись от изучения книги с особо опасными заклинаниями, найденной в недрах библиотеки, но дверь открыл. На пороге стоял маленький мальчик, посыльный. Энтони часто крутился возле королевы. Он коротко поклонился.  
\- Вас просят пройти в Малый зал, - четко произнес он без всякого выражения.   
  
\- Кто?  
  
\- Вас просят пройти в Малый зал, - повторил он и убежал. Мерлин оглянулся на Дерека и Стайлза, те синхронно кивнули.  
  
\- Мы будем неподалеку, но ты пойдешь один, - Дерек поднялся с постели и потянулся за своим плащом.  
  
Мерлин почувствовал, как нетерпеливо заискрилась магия на кончиках его пальцев. Сейчас все закончится. Больше не будет никаких кошмаров.   
  
Малый зал находился недалеко от Большого. Но даже если и возникнет какой-либо шум, то звуки пира заглушат его. Возле дверей, ведущих в зал, никого не было. Мерлин осторожно приблизился, сердце колотилось где-то на уровне горла, но коротко вдохнув и выдохнув он толкнул дверь и зашел в помещение.   
  
Вокруг горели свечи, и было на удивление  _не_  темно. Мерлин ожидал другого приема. Он прошел на середину зала и осмотрелся. Рядом, за колонной, послышался шорох. Мерлин скосил взгляд и насторожился. Канима выскочил с другой стороны и откуда-то сверху. Мерлин успел увернуться, а в следующее мгновение в зал влетел Дерек и, выпустив когти, вспорол прочную чешуйчатую кожу на спине. Канима зарычал и начал бить хвостом по сторонам, прожигая Дерека ненавистным взглядом. Теперь у твари появился новый враг, и Мерлин перевел дух. Рядом оказался Стайлз и помог подняться.   
  
\- Тебе пора бы придумать... - начал он, но его неожиданно отбросило в стену. Стайлз упал на пол и не пытался встать. Дерек оглянулся на него, а затем зарычал и бросился на каниму.   
  
Мерлин услышал шуршание платья по полу и с замирающим сердцем, обернулся.   
\- Это ты, - произнес он, сглатывая и расправляя плечи.   
  
Эумин улыбнулась, откидывая темные волосы с плеч.  
\- Да, это я. А кого ты здесь хотел увидеть? Королеву? – издевательски спросила она и подняла обе руки вверх, роняя на Мерлина люстру. Тот взглядом откинул ее в сторону. Эумин нахмурилась. Ее глаза по-прежнему отливали жидким золотом.  
  
\- Честно говоря, надеялся, - Мерлин облизал губы и усмехнулся, - что это не она.   
  
Его ответ удивил девушку, и она отступила на шаг. Но гордо вздернула подбородок. На манер своей королевы.   
\- Не пытайся заговорить мне зубы, - зло прошипела она, бросив раздосадованный взгляд в сторону Дерека, прижавшего каниму к полу. Дерек поцарапал твари горло, и та затихла, начав принимать человеческие формы. – Ты виноват во всем!   
  
\- В чем же?  
  
\- Моя королева страдает из-за тебя! Ты никто! Ты!..  
  
\- Я придворный маг, назначенный королем Артуром, - перебил ее Мерлин. Та рассмеялась.  
  
\- Как же. Ты подстилка короля!  
  
\- Эумин, остановись пока не поздно, - искренне посоветовал ей Мерлин. Но девушка лишь улыбнулась.  
  
\- Как ты себя чувствовал, когда смотрел в глаза короля сегодня? Тебе было хорошо? – с горящим взором спросила она. И Мерлина передернуло.   
  
\- Твоя магия сильна. Ты сумела навести на меня такое сильное заклятие. Вызвать каниму и сделаться его хозяйкой, - согласился Мерлин. – Но все же остановись, пока не поздно. Я еще раз тебя прошу.  
  
\- Мне наплевать на твои просьбы. Ты сегодня умрешь. Здесь и сейчас.   
  
\- Что я тебе сделал? Ты здесь не только из-за Гвен, - нахмурился Мерлин. Ему стало казаться, будто Эумин знает о нем гораздо больше, чем хочет показать.  
  
\- Ты убил мою тетку, - девушка опустила голову, а затем откинула темные волосы за спину и с ненавистью посмотрела на Мерлина. – Ты убил ее много лет назад. Я была еще ребенком, но навсегда запомнила ту боль, что испытала, узнав, что ее не стало.   
  
Мерлин прищурился, вглядываясь в ее лицо и пытаясь уловить знакомые черты.   
  
\- Меня назвали ее именем, - подсказала ему Эумин и усмехнулась. – Но новая жрица запретила звать меня так после смерти тети. Она перевернула имя. И вся моя жизнь пошла иначе. Я должна была стать Верховной Жрицей, а стала нищей, не способной достигнуть своей цели девчонкой, вынужденной прислуживать в замке. Мне повезло, что королева Гвеневра взяла меня под свою опеку, иначе пришлось бы всю жизнь работать в грязных, вонючих тавернах.   
  
\- Нимуэ, - ошарашено понял Мерлин и только теперь увидел, как они обе похожи. Тот же взгляд, та же бледность кожи, те же густые волосы.   
  
\- Верно, - удовлетворенно кивнула она. – А теперь ты умрешь.  
  
Эумин вскинула руки и начала читать заклинание, но Мерлин протянул к ней раскрытую ладонь и повернул ее влево. Девушка замолчала и в ужасе уставилась на него. Чем больше он поворачивал ладонь, тем ниже она опускалась, пока не оказалась на коленях. Из ее глаз брызнули слезы, и она упала. Замертво.   
  
Мерлин задрал голову вверх, широко раскрыв глаза. Его ужас закончился.  
  
\- Мерлин, - окликнул его Дерек. Он оттащил голого молодого человека, по-видимому, являющимся Джексоном, к лежащему без сознания Стайлзу. Мерлин подошел ближе и замер, увидев, как Джексон начал растворяться в воздухе. Видимо, заклинание, призвавшее его сюда, сработало и в обратную сторону после смерти хозяина.   
  
\- Спасибо вам, - с благодарностью произнес Мерлин, грустно улыбнувшись. Дерек кивнул ему, прижал к себе Стайлза и схватился за руку Джексона, а в следующий миг они исчезли, оставив после себя лишь воспоминания.   
  
Мерлин чувствовал, как его переполняет странная усталость и горечь. И снова вернулось чувство вины. Он медленно вышел из Малого зала, даже не обернувшись на лежащую Эумин.   
  
На следующее утро замок был наполнен слухами и тихими шепотками – все обсуждали смерть любимой служанки королевы. Некоторые говорили, что это призрак убитого стражника явился к ней и забрал ее душу. Были и другие версии, но эта понравилась Мерлину больше всего, потому что по ней стражника убила тоже служанка. И это по большому счету не было так далеко от правды.   
  
Артура он смог увидеть лишь под вечер. Они столкнулись в людном коридоре на первом этаже замка.   
\- Мой король, - поприветствовал его Мерлин, коротко поклонившись. Мимо прошмыгнули две служанки. Артур подождал, пока они отойдут на достаточное расстояние, чтобы не слышать их. А затем наклонился в его сторону и заглянул в глаза тем самым взглядом, от которого у Мерлина заходилось сердце.  
  
\- Я приду сегодня к тебе, - пообещал он, и в глазах заискрилась улыбка.   
  
\- Я буду ждать, мой король, - ответил Мерлин, чувствуя, как пол под ногами начинает раскачиваться. Но теперь уже не от съедающего нутро страха.   
  


  
  
\- Долбанные фрики, почему я голый?   
  
\- Ты не поверишь, если мы расскажем. Правда, Дерек?  
  
\- Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
  
\- Серьезно? А как же Мерлин, Камелот… Артур?  
  
\- Ты слишком сильно ударился головой, когда Джексон, обратившись, швырнул тебя в стену.   
  
\- Я обратился? Почему я обратился?  
  
\- Ударился головой? А… у меня нет мобильника! А потому, что его разбил Мерлин! Тогда в лесу!  
  
\- Стилински, ты несешь бред. Видимо, я тебя и правда сильно приложил.  
  
\- Да не бред это!   
  
\- Стайлз, заткнись, пока на тебя не надели смирительную рубашку.  
  
\- Дерек, иди знаешь куда со своими советами? Психа решил из меня делать? А вот и не выйдет! Я все помню.  
  
\- О’кей, давай, расскажи мне, о чем ты там мечтал, пока был в отключке?  
  
\- Эй, у вас есть штаны?   
  
\- Нет. Возьми мою куртку и вали отсюда.   
  
\- Почему это?  
  
\- Потому что сейчас Стайлз будет мне рассказывать увлекательные вещи. И это не предназначается для лишних ушей. Правда, Стайлз?  
  
\- Наверно…  
  
\- Мог бы штаны снять. Они тебе все равно в ближайшее время не понадобятся.  
  
\- Почему Дереку не понадобятся штаны?  
  
\- Джексон, вали, пока я не придал тебе ускорения.   
  
\- Эй, погоди! Я не понял про штаны.  
  
\- Он уже ушел. Начинай, Стайлз.  
  
\- О’кей… Это ведь было на самом деле?  
  
\- Нет.   
  
\- Значит, мне показалось, как ты нюхал мою шею, пока я лежал на кровати Мерлина?   
  
\- Тебе бы этого хотелось?   
  
\- Ну, это было приятно…  
  
\- Продолжай.   
  
\- Ох…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What happened in Camelot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562205) by [Rumrouz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz)




End file.
